


Dream SMP One-Shots

by orphan_account



Series: Ah, Sadness. [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Death, Friendship, Other, Sad, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request Dream SMP one-shots, first chapter rules
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Ah, Sadness. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_Rules:_

_WILL:_

**CERTAIN ROMANTIC REALATIONS SHIPS**

**Friendships**

**Slow Burn**

**Family**

**Au’s**

**Traiters**

_WONT:_

**SMUT**

**Rape**

**Abuse**

**Underage at all ABSOLUTELY WONT ITS HORRIBLE**

Request Dream SMP One-Shots in the comments. They can have some mcyt’s who aren’t in it, for example I’m pretty sure Minx isn’t, but she can be in a one-Shot.


	2. Are You My Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Ranboo and Tommy being bros. Set when Tommy was still being Manipulated by Dream. Enjoy :D

Ranboo was at his house packing some of his stuff. No one knew, but he was going to get Tommy from his exile. He couldn’t stand everyone in L’Manburg not caring that they exiled Tommy for a stupid reason. They didn’t exile him when they found out he helped. Tommy was keeping L’Manburg together. They didn’t see it of course, but Tommy was. Tommy was the bright cheerful one, the one who was always smiling, everyone thought it was Tubbo, but no it was **Tommy**. Ranboo was also worried, Tommy hadn’t answered him in the book for weeks.

Ranboo finished packing things he needed and was important. He put the bag over his shoulder. Just as he was about to open his door, the door opened for him. Their standing in front of him was, Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy. Ranboo looked at Tubbo, “What are you doing up late at this hour? Don’t you have paper work to do tomorrow?” Tubbo just stared at him.

”No I don’t. What about you? Where are you going with that big bag of stuff?” Quackity and Fundy nodded with what Tubbo said.

”Ive got to go see a old friend of mine. They need help, they haven’t answered me in weeks and I got worried.” Quackity didn’t look like he believed him.

Quackity stepped forward, “You wouldn’t happen to be going to see Tommy, would you?” Ranboo froze and started blankly at him, “Cause that would be a shame, did you know Dream specifically told Tubbo that no one can go see Tommy at this time? Hmm, figured you wouldn’t. What side are you even on Ranboo?”

Ranboo looked at Tubbo as asking him if this was true, “Well Quackity, it is none of your business who I am seeing, but I can assure you it isn’t Tommy. I am on the side the people I care about are on, and right now I do not know what side that is.”

”Ranboo, you have to be on the side YOU want to be on, you may have loved ones on other sides, but so what?” Fundy told him. Ranboo scowled at him.

”I will choose which side I am on, by how I want,” Ranboo looked at all of them, “Now I got to go see them, please move out of the way.”

”Ranboo, Ranboo, Ranboo. Now we can’t let you do that. The only way we can is if you come with us to kill Technoblade.”

Ranboo couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Tubbo. He was right Tommy was keeping L’Manburg together. “Sorry fellas but I can’t do that, anyways have fun trying.” They looked confused. Ranboo waved then teleported.   
  


——————————————-•————————————————-•—————————————————•————————————

Ranboo opened his eyes, he was at Logstirshed. He put his bag down and went looking for Tommy. He spotted Tommy near the water. “Tommy!” He yelled, no reaction. Ranboo slowed down, he was confused. Maybe Tommy was sleep walking. Once Ranboo got to Tommy he put a hand on his shoulder, Tommy looked up at him.

”D-Dream?”

”No it’s Ranboo.”

Tommys eyes widened, then he smiled, “RANBOO!” Tommy turned around and hugged Ranboo. “Your back man!”

”Yes I am, why wouldn’t I?”

Tommy pulled away a little and looked down, “Dream said no one will come to visit me, only him. He also said he’s my only friend.” Ranboo frowned, that wasn’t true.

Ranboo pulled Tommy closer and hugged him tight, “Dont listen to him Tommy. You never will have to again.”

Tommy looked up at him shocked, “W-What? Really? How?”

Ranboo smiled down at him, “Well I came to get you, I have everything we need packed. We can make a new Nation. Just me, you, and your Family.”

Tommy smiled back up at him, “That would be amazing! Thank you Bro!” Tommy hugged him back.

Ranboo looked and say the sun rising on the horizon, it looked so beautiful. He smiled and hugged Tommy back. He was so glad he made Tommy happy again. One day they will come back and get revenge, but for now they will enjoy the moments while they last.

TommyInnit left the game

Ranboo left the game


End file.
